


Quiet in Your Arms

by Clearpearls



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non AU, caring Jisoo, vulnerable Seungcheol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7561900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clearpearls/pseuds/Clearpearls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly after their debut, Jisoo discovers that Seungcheol is unable to perform onstage without first quietly hugging him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet in Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something where Jisoo took care of Seungcheol. ;)

    Jisoo wasn't quite sure what had sparked it. It might have been those long nights in the green practice room, in the darkness of the dorm filled with the quiet breathing of thirteen boys. It might have been their debut showcase, during the quick group huddle where they all felt their shoulders weigh down with the pressure of expectations and Jisoo had silently stood by Seungcheol, rubbing gentle circles across his back. 

    Jisoo just knew the day that it had come to a head. It had been the second week of promotions, with the first passing in a blur of both excitement and tension, and no one, except maybe Jihoon, had felt the two quite as strongly as Seungcheol had. It had been almost imperceptible that first week on stage, but Jisoo had noticed that something had been _off_ with Seungcheol. He had been jittery and nervous, normal for most of the group, but not for him.

    Jisoo had watched him with concern the entire week, worried but not wanting to upset Seungcheol by asking what had been bothering him. He had known already: the immense pressure of his role as the leader of a thirteen-member rookie group from a small company. 

    The second week had been better but worse at the same time. Better in that they somewhat now knew what they were doing but worse in that the initial adrenaline of the first week had worn off and given way to sore muscles and throats, along with tired eyes and minds. And it was Seungcheol's job to make sure that everyone stayed on top of things. There was never a calm moment for him. Jisoo watched from a distance but didn't miss the tiny shakes in his hands and the small frown that his lips formed when he wasn't focusing on maintaining his expression. 

    Jisoo noticed when Seungcheol stared down at his clasped hands for a solid minute straight before looking up, eyes wild as he slowly stood and exited the room. Jisoo followed him. 

    He walked silently behind as Seungcheol disappeared into an empty dressing room. He heard the door gently shut just before he arrived, so he paused for a few seconds, listening, before he twisted the knob. As he entered, he noticed Seungcheol standing in the far corner of the room, his back to the door.

    Once the door closed again with a somewhat sharp sound, Seungcheol's head whipped around. He stared at Jisoo with wide eyes, looking like he had been caught stealing something instead of having a private moment. Jisoo's breath caught at Seungcheol's expression. 

    He spoke softly, "Don't worry. I'll just leave and let you be alone." His gaze drifted down to Seungcheol's shaking legs. "I just wanted to make sure that you were okay."

    Seungcheol's mouth opened, eyes wide. Jisoo turned around to leave but suddenly felt a strong grip on the fabric of his shirt. Seungcheol's gaze was turned down in the direction of the floor, his hand shakily clutching on to Jisoo. 

    His voice sounded smaller than Jisoo had ever heard it when he finally spoke. "S-Stay. Please." He released a trembling breath. "I don't think I need to be alone right now."

    Jisoo took in his unsettled form and said, "No, you don't."

    Then, he did the only thing that he thought might calm someone down quickly and easily. He wrapped Seungcheol's wobbly body up in a tight hug.

    The moment his arms closed around Seungcheol's shoulder blades, it was like a magic spell had been cast. The tension seeped out of Seungcheol's limbs, his breathing slowed, and the crinkles in his forehead melted away. Jisoo was surprised at Seungcheol's reaction but said nothing, just tightened his arms and gently relaxed into the hug as well.

    They stood like that for half a minute before Seungcheol's head fell to rest upon Jisoo's shoulder. Jisoo glanced down, noticing that Seungcheol's eyes had closed. His hair had also been messed up slightly. Jisoo had the sudden urge to run his fingers through it, smooth it back into place. But he didn't.

    A few minutes passed, and then suddenly, the moment was broken as a loud knock on the door resounded throughout the room.

    A voice loudly asked from outside, "Is there anyone in here?"

    Seungcheol eyes opened in a flash, and his head shot up. As he disentangled himself from Jisoo, he answered back, "We'll be out in just a second, just fixing some stage outfits."

    Seungcheol did not look Jisoo in the face as they made their way to the door, and this continued throughout the rest of their time in the waiting room. However, as Jisoo watched later, Seungcheol performed perfectly when it came time to go onstage.

 

 

    Seungcheol seemed to be fine for the rest of the day and the early morning hours of the next day. Jisoo just chalked Seungcheol's skittishness up to nerves about their debut and tried not to think more of it.

    The group was scheduled for another music show broadcast that day and the closer it drew near, the more Jisoo couldn't help but remember the previous day's events. The entire ride to the venue, Seungcheol was engaged in a tense conversation with their manager. His posture was rigid as he listened. 

    When they finally entered the broadcast building, Jisoo noticed an immediate physical change in Seungcheol as he crossed the threshold of their dressing room. It almost looked as if he was holding his breath. 

    Seungcheol motioned for the group to gather around him, and with a small intake of breath he began, "Everyone, our manager told me that he and some other staff noticed that we had some visible mistakes yesterday." The members mumbled to themselves at this, knowing that it was true. "Listen, I think we did great for our debut stage yesterday. Let's just take this as a chance to improve and show an even better Seventeen today, alright?"

    "Alright!" yelled the group.

    Seungcheol was a great leader and good at giving quick pep talks when necessary. Jisoo noticed the corner of Seungcheol's mouth tick up in amusement as he watched everyone begin to practice with excitement. However, he still held tension in his limbs, arms crossed tightly across his chest. Seungcheol looked up at the clock, and his smile fell. He began to fiddle with the buttons on his shirt.

    Seungcheol glanced quickly around, gaze stopping on Jisoo for a few seconds, before looking back down and turning to walk out of the room. Just like the day before, Jisoo had the urge to follow him, but this time he tried to stay put. He didn't know if Seungcheol wanted to be seen like that again.

    He began to fix his mic, trying to figure out a position where it wouldn't be super uncomfortable. In the midst of fumbling around, he felt a sudden tap on his back. He turned around, and there was Seungcheol staring back, hand still raised. 

    Now, he somehow looked even worse than the day before, his hair once again a mess, like he'd run his hand through it nervously more than a few times.   
    Seungcheol spoke quietly, "Can you--" he paused. "Can you come with me?"

    Taking in Seungcheol's state, Jisoo immediately nodded. Seungcheol led him outside their dressing room into a secluded corner of the hallway. Very faintly, Jisoo could hear people passing through.

    Once they stopped walking, Seungcheol turned to face Jisoo. His face scrunched up slightly as he stared, and it looked like was debating with himself in his head about something. Jisoo waited for him to speak.

    Finally, Seungcheol gathered himself and asked nervously, "Do you think you could hug me again?"

    That was the last thing Jisoo thought he would ask. Seungcheol didn't _hate_ skin-ship, but Jisoo had never really known him to _enjoy_ it either, especially not from him. 

    Seungcheol must have sensed his confusion. He hurriedly added, "If it makes you uncomfortable, I understand. Don't feel obligated." Despite his words, Jisoo could tell that Seungcheol was still feeling vulnerable. If he could help him in some way, then he would.

    "It's fine, Seungcheol. I will."

    Seungcheol let out a small choked sound at Jisoo's reply and tentatively reached out his arms. Jisoo met him halfway, arms wrapping firmly around Seungcheol's lower back. Almost as soon as his fingers met the fabric of Seungcheol's shirt, Seungcheol sank further into his arms, his tension immediately slipping away and his breathing evening out. Jisoo could feel Seungcheol's burning skin under his palms and began to move his hand in soothing circles across Seungcheol's back. Jisoo watched as all of his nervousness disappeared in the wake of their warm embrace.

    Later, when they were on stage, Seungcheol performed like the confident star that he really was, dancing and rapping perfectly. Jisoo secretly smiled to himself.

 

  
    Shortly before their next performance, Seungcheol dragged Jisoo away once again. This time they found an empty equipment room, and Jisoo once again hugged away Seungcheol's tension.

    This kept happening before every single performance. It was almost as if Seungcheol just couldn't go onstage without first hugging Jisoo. As he came to this realization, Jisoo was puzzled. Seungcheol seemed to be find at all their interviews and other engagements, always leading the group with confidence. Why would he get so anxious before performances that he needed Jisoo of all people to calm him down?

    Jisoo's mind raced in the late hours of the morning thinking about this when he was practically alone with his thoughts. Sometimes he would look out into the darkness, searching for Seungcheol's sleeping form. He knew that in the past, long before they debuted, Seungcheol had a period where he had struggled with insomnia. Jisoo didn't want Seungcheol's stress to lead him back to those sleepless nights; they hardly got any rest anyway with their packed schedules. 

    So, in the quiet of the night, Jisoo would focus on the sounds in the dorm, making sure that Seungcheol was sleeping pleasantly. Only then would he curl into his covers.

 

  
    Jisoo had known it in the back of his mind all those years, but he had never truly understood it completely until he breathed in the same air and shared the same space with a few thousand people who were there entirely because of him and twelve other boys. It was a rush to know that he had had an impact on most of them at some point, but it was also frightening to have so many sets of eyes glued to him, watching every expression, every gesture. Back in his days in the green room, Jisoo had imagined this feeling many times, but he had never realized its dual nature. He had just imagined pure joy at the time, but he now knew that fear, in some amount, was also part of the experience.

    However, once he realized this and embraced both the feelings of joy and fear, he felt strangely calm. 

    He was snapped out of his thoughts by Jeonghan asking him, "Hey, have you seen Seungcheol?"

    Jisoo suddenly felt very, very worried. Seungcheol hadn't come to find him like he usually did, and Seungcheol was never _ever_ late to backstage preparation.

    Jisoo quickly replied, "No, I haven't. I'll go look for him. Tell the staff not to worry."

    He broke into a run, speeding into their dressing room. It was empty. He searched all the other rooms on their hallway, but none of them contained Seungcheol. The only place left to look was the the small janitor's closet. 

    Jisoo slowly opened the door, and sure enough, there was Seungcheol, back turned. 

    "Seungcheol," Jisoo began.

    Seungcheol seemed to tense. "Shut the door," he whispered in reply.

    Jisoo did. It was very dark in the closet, but there was a small opening, not big enough to be called a window, that let some light from the hallway in. Jisoo noticed Seungcheol shifting nervously.

    "You didn't try to come find me today."

    Seungcheol looked somewhat surprised, as if he hadn't expected Jisoo to mention that. "No," he replied.

    "Why?" Jisoo asked. "You've always done it before. You know I don't mind."

    Seungcheol sounded very small when he answered back. "I just," he took a deep breath and continued, "didn't want to be a burden."

    Something inside of Jisoo ached, hearing those words. "You're not a burden. Not for anyone and especially not for me."

    Seungcheol let out a shaky breath and looked at Jisoo in disbelief.

    "I need you to remember that, Seungcheol. Can you do that for me?"

    "Yes," Seungcheol said softly. A few seconds went by before Seungcheol spoke again. "Can I have a hug?"

    "Of course." 

 

  
    That night, after a quick dance practice, mostly everyone headed straight for the dorms after the long day. However, as Jisoo packed up to leave, he noticed that Seungcheol was making no effort to make his way out of the practice room. So, Jisoo stayed with him until everyone trickled out. 

    Slinging his bag over his shoulder, Jisoo said, "Come on. Let's sit outside." 

    He began to walk to the door, and Seungcheol followed silently behind him. Street lights and darkness greeted them as they stepped outside. Jisoo plopped down on the steps outside of the building, gesturing for Seungcheol to sit beside him. 

    Once Seungcheol had settled, Jisoo turned his gaze to the empty road in front of them. Everything felt still, like the air itself had ceased its movement. Jisoo closed his eyes for a brief moment, listening. All he could hear was Seungcheol's quiet breathing.

    Jisoo opened his mouth to speak, but before he could get any words out, Seungcheol spoke instead. "I know why you brought me out here, Jisoo." Seungcheol gripped the fabric of his shirt. "I don't want you to worry about me. I'm fine." He looked Jisoo straight in the eyes, as if willing him to believe him.

    Jisoo held his gaze and answered, "You're strong, Seungcheol. But this time, I think it's right for me to be concerned about you. You don't need to put up a brave front for me. I won't look down on you."

    Seungcheol looked down and murmured, "I know you won't."

    "Then talk to me, Seungcheol. Let me know what's wrong and what I can do to help." Jisoo tentatively placed a hand over Seungcheol's, where it was clenched around his shirt.

    Seungcheol was quiet for several minutes. He seemed to be preparing himself for whatever he was about to say. Finally, he sucked in a breath of air and began to speak. "Lately, before I go onstage, I get _anxious_. I just feel--" he paused, "I just feel trapped and nervous, so nervous. I don't know why. This never really happened to me before debut; I've always been able to relax at least _a little_ before a performance. Maybe it's the pressure; I just don't know."

    He looked sharply at Jisoo and continued, "What's wrong with me, Jisoo? I only feel calm when you're there with me, hugging me. That's the only thing that seems to make my head clear. It's like my tension just---"

    "Melts away," Jisoo finished.

    Seungcheol looked down at his hand under Jisoo's and then stared back up at Jisoo with something akin to fascination. "Yes," he whispered. 

    Jisoo unconsciously began rubbing small circles with his thumb. Seungcheol shivered. 

    Fixing his gaze on Seungcheol's face, Jisoo said softly, "If it helps you in any way, then I'm fine to keep doing it. I care about you, Cheol."

    He squeezed Seungcheol's hand. Seungcheol's hand squeezed back.


End file.
